Networks may use network perimeter protection, such as firewalls, that block unwanted and/or potentially malicious traffic from infiltrating the network. For example, a home network may include a router that implements a firewall in hardware. A laptop computer may also implement a personal firewall in software. The firewall may be aware of rules that determine which packets may be allowed to pass through the firewall and which packets may be blocked.